O dia seguinte
by Kikis
Summary: [Tradução] As decisões de Ritsuka fizeram com que ele não quisesse deixar seu quarto e temer o dia em que ele terá de ir a escola... [RitsukaxSoubi] [OneShot]


**_Título:_** O dia seguinte (The day after)

**_Autora:_** The-Poem-Guru-Yoko-Kurama

**_Tradutora:_** Kikis

_**Tradução. As decisões de Ritsuka fizeram com que ele não quisesse deixar seu quarto e temer o dia que ele terá de ir a escola... RitsukaxSoubi, oneshot**_

_**N/a:**_ **Meu título é uma droga…**  
**Alguém já usou _Earless (sem orelhas)_, que era meu original, então...**

**... É isso aí.**

**Aproveitem.**

**Disclaimer: Se achar que Loveless é seu, você é bobo. **

* * *

_**O dia seguinte**_

_Eu sou tão estúpido._

Virando o corpo, sua cabeça debaixo de seu travesseiro, Ristuka gemeu baixinho. Estava mais do que envergonhado. O stress começava a dominá-lo. O que podia fazer agora?

… Ainda bem que era um domingo.

_Eu sou _tão _estúpido. O que estava pensando quando o deixei– _

- Por que você não sai do quarto? – A voz de sua mãe chegou a ele do outro lado da porta, tímida, na beira de um ataque. Ele congelou.

_Ela não pode ver!_

O garoto enterrou seu corpo entre os cobertores e não disse nada. Seu coração martelava violentamente em seu peito.

- Vai ficar aí? E não vai falar comigo? Ritsuka?! Quem é você? Ritsuka nunca faria isso comigo! Devolva meu Ritsuka! Devolva-o para mim! – A porta sacudia com o som enquanto a mãe do garoto começava a esmurrá-la, movendo a maçaneta da porta trancada, gritando coisas sem nexo.

De todas as vezes que sua mãe tinha para surtar, uma delas precisava ser agora...

_Oh, o que estou pensando? A porta não vai impedi-la para sempre e não tenho nada que possa usar para cobrir... Ela vai ficar completamente insana se vir..._

Desesperado para achar algo em seu quarto antes que fosse tarde demais, Ritsuka tentou sentar.

Não deu certo.

Uma onda de dor correu pela parte de seu corpo abaixo da cintura.

- Ow! – Choramingou automaticamente, permitindo que seu corpo caísse na cama mais uma vez. Doía tanto! Estava todo dolorido, e sua cabeça estava pesada, como se uma febre estivesse por vir.

A gritaria estava ainda mais alta. A porta tremia com mais intensidade com cada empurrão que ela dava, e ameaçava a abrir. Dominado pelo medo, Ritsuka cerrou os dentes e saiu da cama, parecendo tenso. Suas pernas tremiam incontrolavelmente. Ele tropeçou e cambaleou pelo quarto, apoiando-se no armário enquanto procurava alguma roupa em bom estado e as colocava com força.

Só precisava achar alguma coisa, algo que pudesse ajudá-lo, algo que pudesse cobrir o-

A porta abriu-se em um estouro.

Ele engasgou.

- O que você fez com meu menino? Por que está o escondendo? Por que está trancado neste quarto? – Ofegando, tremendo, os olhos brilhantes com insanidade, a mulher aproximou-se dele.

Ritsuka escondeu-se num canto sem nem mesmo perceber.

- O que você está escondendo de mim?

A voz estava mais suave agora. Sempre ficava suave antes que ela começasse a arremessar coisas. Ritsuka pressionou seu corpo contra a parede completamente enquanto a figura chegava cada vez mais perto, aos tropeços.

- O que você está... – Uma mão pousou em sua cabeça e ele parou. Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido, em pânico. Foi só aí que percebeu que a sensação diferente quando sentia a mão dela, o peso estava de certa forma abafado...

… O suéter que tinha colocado possuía um capuz.

_Minha sorte é incrível. Não vou nem negar dessa vez._

- Desculpa, mãe. – Ele assistiu aos olhos dela estremecerem ligeiramente quando a chamou de mãe. – é que estou me sentindo tão mal. Está me fazendo delirar.

A face da mulher ficou sem expressão por um momento, antes que Ritsuka notasse o pequeno relâmpago de malícia nos olhos dela, ela se afastou, animada novamente.

- Ah, é mesmo? Vou fazer sua sopa favorita para te ajudar a melhorar. – Ela disse, virando e quase correndo para fora do quarto. Enquanto ela disparava escada a baixo, Ritsuka deslizou até o chão, suspirando.

_Quase. Preciso sair daqui, rápido. Além disso, ele me largou aqui para lidar com tudo, e não vai escapar dessa de jeito nenhum!_

Devagar, para evitar provocar dores, ele levantou e achou seu celular. Discou o número que queria sem nem mesmo prestar atenção nos dedos e andou de modo estranho até a varanda lá fora.

O telefone chamou. E chamou. Então, justo quando estava preste a fechar o celular com violência, ouviu o _click_ de alguém atendendo.

- Soubi, – Disse com pressa antes que o outro sequer tivesse tempo de dizer algo – Venha me pegar!

- Por quê?

O mesmo tom frio, controlado de sempre.

- Não pergunte por quê! Rápido!

- Isso é uma-

- SIM! É UMA ORDEM!

Ritsuka desligou o telefone. O vizinho da casa ao lado o encarou de perto da lata de lixo, um jornal pairando sobre a tampa aberta. Ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Tinha gritado. Quase todo mundo ao redor devia ter escutado sua voz.

_Por que minha vida não pode ser apenas simples de novo? Por que eu sempre tenho que me envolver em confusões como essa o tempo todo? Não consigo acreditar..._

Tombou contra a grade e gemeu. Não só estava perturbado pelos pensamentos do que faria quando segunda chegasse, mas também tinha aquela dor física horrível para se preocupar. _E_ sua mãe. Ela seria o maior problema. Ir embora agora sem avisar certamente iria piorar o humor dela, porém, ficar lá estava fora de questão.

E no topo de tudo, ele tinha ligado para pedir auxilio a pessoa que tinha começado esse caos em primeiro lugar.

* * *

Ele sentava com os olhos fechados suavemente, ouvia os sussurros das pessoas e o barulho gentil do trem do metrô. Sentia-se muito mais seguro agora, descansando sua cabeça no ombro de um amigo, e um silêncio calmo que estava fadado a acabar. Mesmo a dor que sentia quando o trem sacudia era insignificante.

- Queria falar sobre alguma coisa, Ritsuka?

O garoto abriu os olhos e olhou para Soubi quando ele falou. O Combatente estava agindo como se tudo ainda estivesse normal.

- Nós nunca deveríamos ter feito aquilo. – Ritsuka resmungou de supetão, desviando o olhar. O trem deu um solavanco e uma nova onda de dor acompanhou suas palavras. Suas maças do rosto estavam vermelhas.

- Você está certo, provavelmente. – Ritsuka ouviu. Franziu o cenho ligeiramente; de jeito nenhum essa resposta não era o que esperava. Por alguma razão, sentia-se ainda pior agora, sabendo que Soubi havia concordado ao invés de dizer que ele estava errado. Novamente, o homem estava sempre apto a dizer alguma coisa inesperada.

- S-Soubi…

- …Eu te fiz sofrer. Pode me punir se assim desejar.

O assunto veio do nada. Ritsuka encarou os olhos de Soubi, que evitavam seu olhar. Seu coração afundou e sentiu a culpa crescer dentro dele. Por um momento, o mundo era somente deles, e Ritsuka abraçou Soubi com força, enterrando sua cabeça no casaco do rapaz mais velho.

O cheiro familiar de cigarros o invadiu.

- Eu não ligo – Murmurou contra o tecido – e não vou puni-lo. – Silêncio – E você não me fez sofrer nem um pouco. – Adicionou. Era uma mentira, mas realmente importava?

- Tem certeza? - Gentilmente, Soubi colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto e o afastou com cuidado, encarando profundamente os olhos do rapaz. Ritsuka estava atônito. Sua respiração presa nos pulmões, e acabou afastando-se, enrubescendo outra vez. Odiava quando corava. Soubi era o único que podia fazer isso com ele.

_Mas não me arrependo de nada. Sei que não._

- Não é como se você pudesse voltar atrás agora. – Ele disse, mantendo seu olhar desviado do Combatente do seu irmão.

- Quer que eu volte atrás?

Tantas perguntas. E… como respondê-las?

Refletiu um pouco, pausando antes de falar. Quando disse, tinha certeza.

- Não.

Um pequeno sorriso espalhou-se pela face de Soubi e ele tirou o capuz de Ritsuka casualmente. O garoto o mirou, suas bochechas em chamas.

Suas orelhas tinham ido embora.

- Se não está envergonhado, não esconda o que eu te dei.

Ritsuka estava bastante constrangido e rapidamente colocou seu capuz de volta.

– As pessoas estão encarando...

Claramente se divertindo, Soubi alcançou sua cabeça e tirou o capuz de novo. O sorriso nunca deixou sua face. Ritsuka suspirou.

… _Acho que não importa muito o que faço agora. As pessoas vão descobrir de qualquer jeito. Talvez se for mais cedo, melhor._

Apesar do que havia acontecido, não parecia errado. O garoto decidiu que suas experiências eram mil vezes mais importantes do que os olhares que iria receber, ou até mesmo as palavras que sua mãe gritaria. Ele deixou o capuz onde estava e mergulhou no cheiro de tabaco novamente.

Esse era o único lugar em que se sentia seguro. O abraço do Beloved era seu verdadeiro lar.

Um braço o envolveu e ouviu uma voz sussurrar aquelas palavras sagradas.

- Eu te amo, Ritsuka.

* * *

**N/t: Primeiramente, agradeço a autora por me autorizar a traduzir sua história! Meus dedos ficaram formigando para traduzir desde a primeira vez que li. Você fica com um sorrisão depois que lê! Espero que gostem. Se considerarem a fanfiction digna de uma review, ela será muito bem vinda! O link da página da autora está no meu profile.**


End file.
